The secret Koi
by Vanitas-Remnant
Summary: Fuery buys a fish. I had this idea from a school project i had to do from the book The Catcher in the Rye.


Trisha Dobb

5-12-11

Per: 3

The "Secret" Goldfish

Fuery quietly sat in his chair, waiting for the final few minutes of the day to end. The whole week had been slow going, but it was finally Friday. Kain Fuery ran his shaking hand through his jet black hair. Light from the large windows showed the last rays of light before the work day was finished. Colonel Roy Mustang walked over to the middle of the room where Brigadier General Sazha Hawkeye, Confusion, the Iron Fist Alchemist Ella Elric, Jake, the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, and Alphonse sat whispering about something random.

"Sir is all the paperwork ready to be sent off to the Fuhrer?" Roy asked, still freaked out that a 16 year old girl passed him, a twenty two year old man, in ranks. Fuery's hand shook, he had waited for tonight for at least two years. Usually a military person got tons of sens, but the military has been at war with Drachma for the past three years, so he had been saving. Sazha smiled.

"Of course Mustang. And for the rest of you," Sazha stood up. "You can go." Her strawberry blonde hair lightly brushed the collar of her navy blue military jacket. Fuery smiled happily and picked up his duffle bag full of tools that he usually brought to work with him and calmly walked out of the office. Out of sight from the rest of the military, Kain sprinted out and into the rain. Eastern city's sidewalks filled with people walking with umbrellas. Kain ran against the stream of people. He had to get to this special shop. Selling a special thing that he had been waiting for. No it wasn't the newest and greatest phone that just got out, it was a special fish. The only fish that he had wanted. A fish that came in different colors and they just opened.

"Good day." The old woman said, welcoming him into the shop. Fuery nodded, and walked more deeply into the shop.

"Can I help you find something sir?" Another person asked. Fuery breathed a sigh.

"Yes. I'm looking for the Koi selection you have." Fuery glanced around. Lots of bowls held fish of all sorts of colors and shapes. Some of them were freaky shapes while some others had bright colors.

"Right this way." The person said, leading Fuery into a back room. Big tanks lay across the floor with filtered water pouring from different spigots. Beautiful fish swam lazily in the dark colored tanks. The man stopped at a tank, which was implanted in the wall. Spotless glass showed one gold Koi.

"This is the only one." The man scratched his chin. Fuery stared wide eyed at the Koi, who stared wide eyed at him.

"ILL TAKE IT!" Fuery cried. The man smiled.

"I'll have someone get it for you." The man said, as Fuery followed him to the register.

*** Later

Fuery sat at home with his new gold Koi fish.

"I'm going to name you Kouhei!" The fish looked at Fuery. He smiled.

"I'm also going to take you to work with me!" Fuery put the bowl down and went off to take a shower.

*** The next day

"What do you have there, Sergeant Major Fuery?" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc asked. Fuery looked up from his fish and to Havoc. Suddenly Fuery got all squirmy and twitchy.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T LOOK AT MY FISH!" Fuery yelled and took off, with his fish in tow. Jean looked at his girlfriend Sazha Hawkeye.

"What's his problem?" Sazha raised a strawberry blonde eyebrow, and shrugged going back to work.

Fuery slid into the men's bathroom clutching his fish bowl.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you come to work. I don't want you hurt by those sc-"

"Are you alright Fuery?" Colonel Roy Mustang walked out of a stall and up to the sink. Water dropped into the sink and onto the soapy hands of the Colonel. Fuery twitched away from him.

"Fine if you wan to see it so bad…" Fuery grabbed the fish out of the bowl and waved its golden scales at Roy. Roy's eyes widened.

"Put the fish back on the water Fuery!" Roy commanded. Kain saw what he was doing and threw the fish back in the bowl, but it was too late. The golden Koi, Fuery had always wanted was dead. No way of bringing it back to life.

"Do something Sir!" Fuery gasped, tears flowing fast and hard down his face, causing streaks to form. Roy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fuery. There is no way I can help…" Fuery stood up really quick, and smashed the water bowl down on the ground. Roy's mouth dropped. Fuery ran out of the office. Roy breathed and walked out of the office, in search for a janitor.

"Kain… Tell me what is going on?" Havoc's deep voice caused Fuery slip out from under his desk. All the officers in their unit were surrounding the Sergeant Major's desk. Fuery ducked his head under the desk.

"Kain, Mustang told me what happened with the fish, and we decided," Sazha pulled out a bowl with another Koi fish in it. "To get you another fish." Fuery popped his head back up, and saw the Koi. Fuery smiled a big smile and grabbed the fish.


End file.
